Сценарий зомби: Сезон 6
Сценарий зомби: Сезон 6 - это шестая глава режима Сценарий зомби в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Сюжет Episode Choi= This is the story of Choi Ji Yoon in revealing the true identity of a terrorist group, the Азиатская красная армия. She was sent by CIA to infiltrate this terrorist group for Intel. However, she was busted by Ritsuka and held as a hostage. Another secret agent, Мэй, is dispatched by CIA for a rescue mission. It is revealed then Asia Red Army, leaded by Mr. X, is funded by Douglas Jacob to use a biological weapon that can turn into monsters and zombies. |-| Episode Victor= The story depicts the disappearance of Victor's squad during the transportation of Phobos' DNA in Песчаная буря operation area. |-| Episode Lucia= It was the night when the entire fleet was tied to the base due to bad weather. When the days were not clear and everyone was nervous, you will receive an urgent rescue signal from the supply line approaching the base. The inside of the ship was firmly closed and I could not feel the shaking anywhere. The night I brought the ship to the base for investigation, With an explosion of unforgettable nightmare began. |-| Episode Carlito= Veteran mercenary Carlito from Vanguard Company. You will receive a mission directly from Douglas one day. The mission is to steal information from one laboratory. It is not a difficult task, but the lab is becoming a zombie lair and is waiting for Carlito... Карты сезона NPC, дающие задания Episode Choi Цой Дже Юн= A member of intelligence bureau of the special force. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Terrorist group. Her mission was later revealed by another agent when she was trying to look through the confidential documents about ARA and had to flee back to her country. She joined the Counter-Terrorists in hope that one day she could get her hands on the documents again. |-| Мэй= Мэй is a new intelligence agent born in asia, she has high battle capabilities. Her identity is kept as a secret even within the organization; she has disguised herself and infiltrated into Counter-Terrorist camp near the border and her first mission was to observe her colleague who is under solo activity. |-| Рицука= Born in Asia, Ritsuka was involved in domestic warfare from an early age on. She has accumulated quite some war experiences and became a regular member of the ARA during her mercenary time. There she discovered a spy looking through the secret papers of the ARA, and now she tries everything to keep the secret information from getting out. |-| Мистер Икс= Mr. X is affiliated with Азиатская красная армия and has been funded by Douglas Jacob to cause terror to the world. In the first encounter, he helps Ritsuka to capture Choi Ji Yoon, but later on, he fights against Мэй and her squad to death. Episode Victor Командующий Виктор= The Army Commander-in-Chief for Zombie Support Unit. He is a high war hero trust and loyalty of people for the country. It is the most dangerous also thanks to the envy and admiration of the soldiers to the commanding jumped directly here. |-| Норман= Норман - это лучший друг персонажа Джим Red Lizard. Известен по картам Пламя и Sidewinder режима Сценарий люди. Он сожалеет, что Джим предал Vanguard и присоединился к их противникам. |-| Эвелин= |-| Чен= |-| Роуэн= |-| Сои= Старший научный сотрудник, основавшая Институт Aegis чтобы сражаться с зомби. Участвовала в программе Супер солдат доктора Рекса. Episode Lucia Люсия= She is a team leader of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. She became the team leader as she has achieved a big accomplishment in the battle with terror happened in the Indian Ocean. She might be sensed something when a terror has occurred which is using supplies to explode that is sent to her, so she leads her team to pursuit the criminal. |-| Энцо= He is a soldier of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. His highest goal is known as sweeping the pirates from the seas. He is always standing in front of battle if it occurs, however, he is famous to bring lots of accidents due to his wacky character. Episode Carlito Карлито= Carlito was a mercenary from Vanguard Company. He was paid to steal an important information from a laboratory by a Douglas Jacob. As soon as he returned to the base, Vanguard Company is in the brink of destruction. |-| Дуглас Джейкоб= В ходе событий на карте Last Ride, Crono Wing и Сои выяснили что это именно он финансировал программу Супер-солдат доктора Рекса. Он и компания Kronos будут раскрыты в следующей главе режима Сценарий зомби. Враги Босс *Мистер Икс (в экзоскелете и в роли зомби) - появляется в ходе событий карты Episode Choi, где помогает Рицуке захватить Цой Дже Юн. *Осуждённый преступник (Armored & unarmored forms) - The boss that appears in Episode Victor, the most wanted of Counter-Terrorist squad. *Краб-тиран - The boss that appears in Episode Lucia. *Агент Джей - The boss that appears in Episode Carlito. Мини-босс *Деймос - Has high health and attack power. 4000 HP for host while 8000 HP for Origin. Host can use Shock ability to drop human's weapon, appears in Episode Victor. *Ганимед - Siege Type Deimos. Very high health power and very deadly attack damage. Each has 16000 HP. Can do Shock and Dash abilities, appears in Episode Victor. Зомби *Обычный зомби - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Легкий зомби - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies, but with lower health. *Тяжелый зомби - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Вуду-зомби - Support zombie that heals their allies. They also have higher health points than regular zombies. *Зомби-психопат - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Зомби собака - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS. They are quite small but very agile, thus making it harder to be killed. *Ядовитое жало - Similar to Light Zombies, but can attack in longer range than most zombies. *Стражник яда - Explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Зомби-паркурщик - A new type of zombie. Their speed and capability to climb up walls makes them hard to get rid of. Люди *GSG-9 - The enemies of Ritsuka and Mr. X, appeared in first map of Episode Choi. *Азиатская красная армия - The enemies of Choi Ji Yoon and Мэй, the henchmen of Mr. X, appeared in second and third maps of Episode Choi. *SAF - Appeared as dead soldiers after attacked by XT-300 Goliath in Episode Victor. *Walter - Appeared as a team leader in Episode Victor. He later died when attacked by XT-300 Goliath. *SEAL - Some operatives are found dead in the ship in Episode Lucia. Галерея File:Epcarlito_art.png|Episode Carlito Интересные факты *Instead of just zombies, this season features shooting enemies, most probably imported from Сценарий люди. *This season focuses on a specific character in the chapter. en:Zombie_Scenario:_Season_6 Категория:Режимы